Internal Conflict
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Maddie and Jack have made a new weapon that merges a ghost with the nearest not living object.They decide to test this new weapon on a ghost Danny is battling named Conflict,where the nearest living object is Conflict's sword.Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge 11: Danny's New Power

Plot: Danny gets caught in a fight with a new ghost called Conflict. During their battle Jack and Maddie had a new invention that is designed to merge a ghost with a non living object so that they can capture them easily. However, the closest now living object happens to be a sword that Conflict uses. Conflict is now trapped in his sword and his powers somehow got linked to Danny's ecto-signature. Conflict the Ghost Sword is now Danny's newest power and the two are not happy about being connected. Can these two put aside their differences and stop anymore ghost from attacking. Probably, if the two of them can stop getting on each others nerves.

Pairing: Optional

Rules: Danny and Conflict are stuck with each other throughout the story. When not used in battle Conflict's sword is absorbed into Danny's body. Meaning Danny has Conflict literary inside himself. I expect Conflict getting involved with putting Danny's bullies in their place since Danny won't do anything about it.

Danny let his head fall into his homework a small snot bubble coming out of his nose as he fell asleep. In the lab his parents were working on yet another ghost weapon. Consumed in their work Maddie and Jack didn't even notice a ghost come out of the portal and smile evily. But Danny sure did jolting awake just as the ghost shot out of his floor and grabbed him by the throat.

Danny blinked then his eyes narrowed at his adversary he quickly went ghost and shot the other ghost away from him. The ghost fell into the street a bat shit crazy look on his face.

"Hello Phantom." The ghost smiled, "I am Conflict." The ghost said. Unlike the other ghosts Danny had fought this ghost was more human. He was similar to Danny in that manner. The ghost had pale skin and was tall and skinny. He had long hair that was raggedly cut and also unlike other ghost he knew his eyes didn't glow. Conflict's eyes instead were deep black soulless pools. This ghost existed for one purpose. To fight. That was Conflict's life blood, war, fights, conflict. But Danny didn't know this.

Conflict wore a ragged cape that had multiple holes and was draped around his shoulders regally. He wore black armor that was tarnished and had ancient blood splatters. The ghost hand small fangs in his mouth and looked about sixteen, Danny's sister's age. Danny blinked Conflict drew an intricate looking sword. The blade was black the handle curved upward. The hilt had bat wing looking appendages. That let still and deadly looking. Conflict charged Danny, Danny narrowly avoiding getting hit then taking to the air firing ecto blasts at the strange ghost who created a ghost shield. Danny paused trying to work out a plan but was attacked again this time Conflict's black blade coming away with a splatter of green blood.

Conflict laughedsmiling.

"What the heck did I ever do to you?" Danny asked holding his side. Conflict twirled the sword around getting closer pausing his weapon raised in a fighting stance a few feet from Danny.

"It is not what you did to me, but what you can do for me." Conflict said.

"Which is what." Danny asked lighting ectoplasm in his palms.

"Offer the chance for a battle, you defeated Pariah, I think your strength is a worthy conflict." Conflict smiled. Danny glared.

"All you do is fight?" Danny asked throwing ecto blasts that Conflict dodged. Conflict laughed Danny sunk into the ground.

"I enjoy the battle field, is that so wrong?" Conflict asked.

"Dude that makes you sick." Danny said coming down behind him conflict swinging his sword Danny summoning a ecto shield just behind his arm and holding off the blade. Conflict smiled pushing harder but just then a blast came out of nowhere hitting the sadistic teen ghost.

"Who are you to judge what is sick, don't tell me you don't love the…" Conflict's eyes widened as he looked down. Bit by bit he was breaking down the sword he held glowing. Danny thought he was trying some new trick but Conflict looked some what scared by what was happening. The pieces that seemed to break down were melting into the sword. Danny looked around for the blast as the sword clattered to the ground. Danny paused a minute then picked up the sword, he heard the whine of an ecto weapon and turned just in time to catch the blast with the sword's blade flying backward.

Danny huffed flying off and landing on a distant rooftop. He made a move to drop the sword but his hand wouldn't budge. Danny paused and saw the sword slowly sinking into his own hand. Danny bit down a scream. Black shadows coming off the sword as it was pulled into Danny's body. Danny tried to pull it back out but couldn't groaning in despair when the last of the blade passed into his hand. Danny paused waiting to blow up or something equally dramatic then sighed when nothing happened.

_Ok... I guess this means I'm good._ Danny thought.

_I however am not enjoying this._ Another voice intruded. Danny jumped taking a fighting stance.

"Who said that?" Danny asked, "Show yourself." Danny demanded.

_Kind of hard to seeing as I'm a part of you foolish ghost boy. _The voice answered. The image of Conflict hovered through his brain and right then and there Danny passed out.

**HA HA HA HA HA!**

**For my buddy Hellbreaker.**

**I finally got around to it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't like the ending to this chapter so I re-wrote it.**

Danny sat it Sam's room waiting for her to comment on the subject.

_Why are we here?_ Conflict said finally speaking up, _she's human, she can't possibly understand._

"Shut up I didn't ask you, this is my body we're doing things my way." Danny growled. Sam's eyebrows raised.

"So you can like… hear him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

_She looks fun to play with._ Conflict said.

"Lay a hand on her and you'll wish you weren't dead… I mean… that didn't come out right." Danny said. Sam tried not to laugh.

_Actually it wouldn't be__** my**__ hands touching her._ Conflict smiled. Danny blushed a brilliant red.

"What?" She asked, Danny shook his head.

_Come now Phantom, don't waste my time professing you have never thought that way about her, not matter how mature you try to seem you, alas, are still a young man are you not? _Conflict said Danny could feel Conflict's smile on his lips then imedeatly blushed again wiped off the smile.

"Shut up." Danny said.

"What!" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it."

_Of course you should have no worries, young Daniel would never do such things._ Conflict said in a mock tone of innocence that threw Danny off. Danny clenched his fists.

"I wish I could kick your butt right about now." He sighed. Conflict just laughed.

_However, you cannot._ Conflict said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You sound like an old man." Danny said. Conflict laughed harder.

_I drew breath at the time of the crusades; it goes without saying that I am old._ Conflict said imitating Danny's speech patterns at the _i am old_ part. Danny whistled.

"The crusades wow, you look pretty good for being that decrepit." Danny tease.

_Squander your nonsense elsewhere knave, such words will have no impact on me. _Conflict said bored. Danny laughed.

"You're an old dude." He teased.

_You should really consider the fact that we are stuck together. I certainly have._ Conflict said.

"You know for being such a sadist you really seem quite intelligent." Danny commented Sam was busy finding it amusing that Danny was talking to himself.

_Sadist I do not deny, but where is it written that a sadist must also be a fool?_ Conflict inquired.

"Good point." Danny said.

"Anyway," Sam broke in, "As fun as it is to wonder what you two are talking about and thinking Danny seems a little schizo, how about we focus on what to do about this situation then." Sam smiled. Danny nodded. Conflict huffed.

"Hey Danny." Tucker walked in.

"Hey Tuck." Danny smiled.

_Such simpleton friends._ Conflict teased back as if he was getting back at Danny for the old comment. He _had_ died at only sixteen after all.

"Hey Tucker is great, now shut it." Danny snapped.

_Shut it? Truly English has gone downhill since my day._

"Now you really sound like an old man."

_I am an old man!_

"Dude you need to act like a kid again, its kinda creepy, you sound like some pedophile!" Danny yelled.

_Pedophile! Well excuse me for using proper English._

"Well excuse me but you sound like, a bloody git!" Danny said putting a British accent on the bloody git comment. "And you don't even sound English, it's more of just a refined way of speaking!" Danny argued.

_I never said I was English child! At least not British as you would believe._

"You're like what… as old as my sister, now shut up." Danny said glaring as if he was talking to a person where there was no one. Tucker was laughing even Sam was holding back chuckles.

"What?" Danny asked. Tucker laughed harder.

"Dude… you can't… begin… to understand… how… hilarious that looks." Tucker laughed.

_Jolly good friends you have there._ Conflict said teasing Danny about his British slang. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Moving on, I want this guy out, pronto!" Danny said.

_So thus the ghost lad took it…_

"You shut up." Danny said with a glare inside his head as Conflict switched to Shakespearian, "For an old dude your sarcasm is quite fresh."

_The least I could offer for you ghost child._ Conflict said Danny could practically see him smiling. The ghost's fangs glinting.

"Shut up Vampire face!" Danny glared. Sam and Tucker exchanged looks then broke out into fresh giggles. Danny crossed his arms.

"So glad to see you two enjoying it." Danny said. To this their only response was to laugh harder.

**(Don't be cool vibration)**

Maddie and Jack were staring at a screen. Calculating things and growing worried.

"Mads…" Jack started as they watched the two ghosts. They had videotaped the entire thing. They watched as once they shot at the ghost boy, hoping to trap him into another object, the darkness that was only visible on the tape shoot out from the sword and the green that came from Danny shoot toward the sword and collide. At that time it seemed like the ghost boy's power was magnified by half. They could see the parts of the sword breaking down and entering the ghost boy's body through the hand that clutched the sword. The two auras mingling as the ghost boy flew off.

"We need to look up that other ghost… I think… I think we might have fused Phantom with him." Maddie said. Jack nodded.

"This is bad right." He asked. Maddie nodded.

"Very bad." Maddie stated.

**(Revlufantasy)**

Danny returned home, they had a brain storming session. Sam theorized that the weapon had merged Conflict to his sword because Conflict was the one hit. However, since Conflict as his sword was hit again he merged with Danny. Tucker asked why then Conflict hadn't merged with Danny in the first place. Danny shrugged.

"_Well maybe it has to be an inanimate object." Sam said._

"_I think Danny is pretty Animate." Tucker joked. Danny closed his eyes just listening to him at the time._

"_Well then… how about this, maybe since the sword was the inanimate object and it was hit first instead of the ghost merging with the object like in Conflicts case the object merged with the ghost. Backwards you know." Sam suggested. Danny sat up._

"_I'll have to figure this out later, I'm so wiped." Danny said getting up and going ghost before grabbing Tucker and flying the two of them out of there. Tucker was silent on the way out._

"_Danny…" Tucker started once they had almost gotten to Tucker's house. Danny looked down._

"_What?" he asked a little irate._

"_How does it feel… you know… having that inside you?" Tucker asked. Danny bit down on his smart ass retort and then looked straight ahead no comment coming from his mouth. He dropped Tucker down into his room._

"_Disgusting." Danny finally answered then flew off._

Danny entered the house and went to the kitchen pulling some bread out of the fridge and making a quick sandwich.

"Danny?" Jazz asked coming into the kitchen, Danny looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Are you ok?" Jazz asked. Danny took another bite of sandwich.

"Long day, that's all… I'll be alright in the morning." Danny forced a smile that looked effortless. Jazz nodded then left. Danny heard a wizzing sound and barely ducked as what looked like a mechanical bee flew over his head then made a sharp turn headed back for him. Abandoning is sandwich he evaded the bee by flipping over the table causing the bee to get stuck in the wood.

"Oh… Danny boy. Sorry about that." Jack said.

_Those are the idiots who did this to us!_ Conflict yelled as Danny's parents came up the stairs.

_Those 'idiots' are my parents so watch it._ Danny thought back.

"Are you ok sweetie. That bee was supposed to track down the ghost boy." Maddie smiled, then dislodged the bee holding onto its wings, "I guess there are still a few bugs to work out." Maddie said. Jack guffawed. Maddie smiled.

_They're going to kill you one of these days. Why are they looking for you when you're right here?_ Conflict asked.

_They don't know._ Danny thought back.

"No big, I'll just go to bed here ok." Danny smiled. Maddie and Jack nodded.

_Don't know, what are they blind! _Conflict huffed.

_Hey you don't sound like an old dude anymore._ Danny said. Conflict paused.

_I guess not… I blame you._ Conflict said.

_What!_ Danny asked.

_It's your fault, your modernisms have gotten to me._ Conflict said.

_Dude that's uncool._ Danny protested.

_Shut it._ Conflict said. _I'm getting sleepy… I haven't had to sleep for… a long time… i…_ Conflicts voice drifted off confused but. Danny reached his room and collapsed on his bed for the night.

"Night." Danny said. To this Conflict made a rude gesture.

**(Tell me fool talk show day ande rain)**

If the next day had gone better Danny wouldn't have had so many qualms with Conflict, however, that was not the case.

"Dash, can't you beat me up later, I've got detention already I can't be late." Danny griped Conflict still asleep with in him.

"Really, at test?" Dash said, Danny didn't get his hopes up, "Strange because I have a free period." Dash smiled wickedly. Danny groaned trying to lossen Dash's grip on the front of his t-shirt.

_WHAT BARBARITY IS THIS? _Conflict roared causing Danny to jump.

_Nothing go back to sleep. _Danny thought to the enraged ghost. Conflict however wasn't going to have any of it.

_Go to sleep, I should think not. I do however think that perhaps it is time for the hunter to become the hunted and turn the tides of this battle_. Conflict said smugly. Danny could feel the ghost's energy pulsing under the surface. As strong as Danny was this ghost was ancient and knew the ins and outs of being a ghost. And Danny's control of his own body left with an angry scream from Danny.

"Release me immediately if you do not want to find yourself in a babbling ruin." Conflict's voice rang out surprising Dash. Dash's eyes narrowed as he looked at the wimp he had by the shirt. However, Danny Fenton's usual blue eyes did not stare out of their sockets in the fear and annoyance they usually did. Instead they were replaced by black eyes. The irises were blacker than the soul that held them. Eyes narrowed and un-amused stared back at Dash as if staring at something particularly unimpressive. As a human would contemplate a bug on the bottom of their shoe.

"Why should I?" Dash growled pretending to be unshaken. Conflict's eyes narrowed a bit but a smile passed over his lips as he took in the teen's fear.

"Instead of answering your question, I think I shall pose another question." Conflict said his smooth cold voice causing Dash to shiver as he say Danny Fenton's lips part in a smile revealing sharp teeth, "Why shouldn't I kill you right now?" Dash was shaking; Conflict held out his hand black shadows that Danny recognized forming as Danny screamed for Conflict to stop. Conflict held the large sword to Dash's throat now holding Dash against the wall.

"Don't move until I say." Conflict said glaring down the sword yet curiously with a smile still, at the quarterback.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Dash pleaded, "Don't kill me please, don't kill me, I don't want to die" Dash sobbed. Conflict smiled wider.

"Then do one small favor for me." Conflict spoke black soulless eyes glinting maniacally. Dash nodded.

"Scream." Conflict spoke. Dash had no problem complying as Conflict drove his sword into the wall above Dash.

"I SAID STOP!" Danny roared grabbing the arm and wrestling with the ghost inside him. One eye was bright blue the other a deep black. Dash whimpered as the sword was pulled back inside Danny's body despite his efforts to stop it. Danny yelled in frustration trying to stop the ghost who then grabbed Dash by the throat lifting him up angrily while Danny, only in control of part of his body, grabbed the arm trying to sway Conflict away from his prey.

"You wanted Conflict." Conflict glared, "Conflict is what you get. This boy is my host, leave him alone, speak one word of this and you will quickly find yourself unable to speak move or even breathe." Conflict said, "Understand?" Conflict said bringing Dash's face close and hissing the last word to him. Dash complied by nodded.

"Yesh… yeeghss." Dash choked out Conflict released Dash who landed on the floor Danny ended up nearly smacking himself while grabbing his hand and pulling it back just as Conflict released his control over Danny's body. The black faded from Danny's other eye as he huffed holding his stomach, blue eyes stared at Dash afraid.

"I… I'm sorry." Danny said breathing heavily. Dash just stared at the boy, Danny gritted his teeth, "I'll find a way to stop him, just please, keep it a secret for now." Danny begged. Dash nodded, not worried so much about Danny's promise to stop Conflict but more worried that Conflict would kill him. Danny sighed then turned to run, his test all but forgotten.

**All done. Sorry but I'm not answering reviews because I'm trying to update fast before the school year ends and at least get the chapters that are partially completed out to you guys… and girls.**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny wasted no time skidding around the corner and going ghost flying up and out of the school angrily and scared. Landing on the roof of a far-away house and trying to calm down.

_He deserved what he got._ Conflict said suddenly. Danny shook his head but even though he didn't want Dash to die… he did enjoy just the least little bit the look of terror on his face as he stared down at the jock.

"That's not true." Danny said shaking the thoughts away.

_Part of you revels in it, its justice. He had to pay one way or another._

"It's not right." Danny persisted. Conflict just laughed.

_If you think so_. He said. Danny stayed on the roof a bit longer before standing up and pacing the rooftop. He wondered if he could hit himself with the weapon again and reverse it or even if the weapon had a reverse process in the first place.

Groaning Danny remembered that he had a test and he remembered that there was still Dash to worry about and then he just didn't want to deal with it all and just wanted to sleep it off. Danny sighed running a hand through his white hair before taking off and landing in the boys bathroom making sure it was empty before changing back.

Danny then ran through the halls trying getting to his locker just as the bell rang. Sam and Tucker walked up to him.

"Dude, where were you we had a test." Tucker said.

"Yeah I know." Danny said, "I had a small… internal Conflict issue." Danny whispered. Conflict snorted at this and Sam shook her head.

"Honestly Danny you really should tell your parents before they mess you up really badly one day." Sam said.

_Sure, scold but don't offer any advice._ Danny heard but he wasn't sure if that was his own thoughts or Conflict's.

"I can't tell them you know that." Danny said, Tucker shrugged and Sam sighed. Danny's fists clenched as he turned toward his locker and grabbed his books.

"What happened?" Tucker asked finally.

"Conflict nearly killed Dash that's what. Had him squealing like a pig." Danny said a smile coming to his face at the thought, then he remembered that Conflict had taken over his body and quickly sobered up before Sam or Tucker noticed, "He… he just took me over." Danny said. Sam and Tucker exchanged a look.

"Why don't we go see Clockwork after school?" Sam suggested. Danny nodded.

"Sounds good, we should have thought of that first." Tucker said. Sam rolled her eye and Danny forced a smile and a laugh.

"Sounds like a plan." Danny agreed.

**(Alright everyone, sit down, quiet down, listen up)**

Feeling half dead… oh wait… he was… anyway feeling overworked Danny drug himself up the stairs and deposited his backpack on the stairs, his parents were on some massive quest to find Phantom again so Danny simply walked downstairs and took the Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone, Sam and Tucker in the seat beside him.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, and NO!" Danny was yelling Sam and Tucker watching him amused for the seats beside him.

"I just doesn't work that way! Of course it's not magic, its science! Well I don't care what wizard from what time period told you that! That's absolute bull- AAAAAAH! NOOOOOO! NO WAY! UGH! You know for an old dude you are extremely perverted." Danny had spent most of the journey arguing with Conflict, curiously enough the argument started after Conflict saw a microwave being used to make the popcorn that Sam and Tucker were now eating contentedly while watching Danny.

"Are you really going to keep staring at me like that?" Danny asked frustrated already with Conflict's amazing ability to go from murderous freaking vampire ghost to murderous freaking vampire ghost filled with childlike wonder. It. Was. Scary.

Apparently though Sam and Tucker didn't share his frustration and were currently holding back giggles as Danny maneuvered the Specter Speeder through the infinite realms of the Ghost Zone.

Danny was in a twitchy sort of mood and didn't seem to be all there. The was a look of intense concentration on his face but whatever he was concentrating on wasn't the floating islands and swirling sky off the Ghost Zone. Thrice, Sam and Tucker had to grab the wheel too keep them from running into the "no zones" of the Ghost Zone, namely Walker's prison, Skulker's island, and the Ghost King's castle.

By the time they reached Clockwork the random outbursts of Danny yelling, scolding, or just all out being frustrated at Conflict had stopped and an intense brooding look had replaced his expression. The Specter Speeder landed softly in the great room full of clocks that Danny had first gotten beaten up in, the wizened old time master waiting patiently as they climbed out and Danny scoffed at something that Conflict had said.

"Welcome." Clockwork said sadly. Danny nodded and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"So I guess you know why I'm here." Danny said. Clockwork nodded.

"And I cannot help you."

"WHY NOT!" Danny yelled suddenly and then clamped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. Clockwork sighed.

"I am well aware of your… roommate's temper." Clockwork said and Danny's eyes flashed black and he che-ed. Clockwork shook his head, "It may surprise you but long ago I considered Conflict as my apprentice… he went by a different name then which I am not obliged to disclose."

"You have always bored me Time Master." Danny or rather Conflict said folding his arms and looking around un-amused, "I do not intend to waste much more time on this child, I'll even leave him be if you wish but you must separate us." Conflict said. Sam and Tucker were taken aback by how easily their friend had been taken over.

"Danny?" Sam asked. Conflict sent her a pointed smile.

"He sends his regards, truly your boyfriend has quite the mouth on him presently." Conflict teased. Sam grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and held Danny's face with Conflict's smirk up to her eyes.

"Leave, Danny alone." Sam growled. Conflict laughed pulling Sam closer to him eyes boring into hers intensely.

"As you wish." Conflict smiled placing Danny's lips upon Sam's. Blue eyes blinked and Danny abruptly pulled away.

"Dammit!" Danny growled punching a nearby wall. Sam blushed then walked straight up to Danny and slapped him across the face.

"HEY!" Danny said, "that wasn't me!" Danny protested, Sam folded her arms and glared at him.

"Stop." Clockwork said appearing between them, "There is no more obvious reason of what Conflict exists for than his own name." Clockwork looked at Danny, "it makes him stronger." Clockwork warned red eyes boring into Danny's. Danny nodded.

"So basically if we starve Conflict of conflict… he might go away?" Sam asked her tone changing instantly. Clockwork sighed.

"No." Clockwork said sadly. Sam frowned.

"Then what's the point?" she asked.

"When a ghost is stronger than Danny what happens." Tucker said suddenly.

"That's what I'm asking him!" Sam said.

"No, not Conflict specifically… any ghost that Danny fights, what happens when they fight when the ghost is stronger?" Tucker pressed.

"Danny gets beat up, he loses the fight then he come back kicks butt and we all learn something about morals or something." Sam said flippantly.

"But if Danny loses to Conflict…" Tucker cast a strange look at Danny, "We don't know what could happen." Danny frowned. Then looked at Clockwork.

"Could he… uh…" Danny shuffled not wanting to voice what he was thinking.

"Yes." Clockwork said gravely, "So it's important that you, the both of you stay balanced." Clockwork said. Danny shuddered this strange new concept in his head.

"So… he could… take Danny over?" Sam said. Clockwork simply nodded.

"Well then we have to get him out! There has to be some way!" Sam yelled. Clockwork shook his head.

"It's not so simple. Having two souls in one body… its typically not possible without tremendous amounts of power or ancient magic. It doesn't happen often." Clockwork shook his head. "To think a simple shortcut could be discovered in the modern world. I cannot help you now, I cannot interfere anymore." Clockwork warned. Danny nodded.

"I thought something like this might happen." Danny sighed, "Thanks anyway CW." Sam's fists clenched.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HELP!" She yelled at Clockwork. Danny cast a cold glance over at her eyes black.

"Clockwork's word is absolute, that is one conflict even I don't want to get involved in." Conflict said before his eyes faded back to blue and Danny held his head.

"Fine." Sam said stomping back to the Specter Speeder Tucker and Danny not far behind, Danny turned to Clockwork just pausing a moment after Tucker and Sam had already entered the Specter Speeder.

"If Conflict thrives on conflict… it's not just the emotional kind is it… me fighting ghosts… that'll do something to right?" Danny stated more than asked.

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own." Clockwork stated. Danny sighed.

"Thought you might say something like that." Danny said before waving his goodbye and joining his good friends in the Speeder.

**On that disconcerting note I will now answer reviews which I haven't done in a while.**

**One question though, should I turn Conflict lose on your reviews next session just in a bit of fun or should we keep him safely in the sword and not so safely in Danny. I'm trying to get into the habit of reconnecting with my reviewers again.**

**Ok in order from first submitted to last because I'm being a lazy contractor.**

**ChristinCC: I think conflict will be rather bummed about the lack of conflicts.**

**Flueatraya: Thank you, I think my style has evolved quite a bit over the past year, expecially if you look at my first published story which is Watashi wa yurei desu, watashi wa ningen desu.**

**VampireFrootloopsRule: LOL, well I'm glad you loved the story and since I haven't updated in centuries you're probably going to have to go back and read what you wrote.**

**Rebecca: I updated, can I haz a cookie? (is that right, haz?)**

**MiniHayden: I don't know Conflict seems like the kind of guy to be totally evil one minute then doing a great impression of that annoying guy in every place that we all seem to hate. 4-6 grade that guy's name was Joe.**

**Hellbreaker: After reading your review I'm beginning to think that this is before the reuploaded chapter reviews, oh well. Glad you have your support even if it's from a months back.**

**DPraven: Yeah sorry I re-did the chapter so I'll start introducing stuff like that later.**

**Zii Raevyn: I don't plan on adding Danielle anytime soon and probably not ever, I'm not a big Danielle fan I mean I like her and all but I'm no good a writing her.**

**StarStreakedSky: Ahem… *goes into Ed rant mode* WHO YOU CALLING A BEAN SO SMALL HE COULDN'T EVEN BE DINNER FOR A LADYBUG! *deep breath* now excuse me while I find a way to send alchemy through a wireless signal.**

**ThePurpeSuperCow: Hey there Miss Nemesis Face. And you call me short just to make me angry at you so you can get material to write short rants, well there is one up there and now I will shun you on Skype an Facebook so there. :P**

**JoWashington: haven't heard from you in a while, my first kinda fail at a fan fic story I believe, anway thank you for your review and I highly doubt Conflict would be any help during European History and would likely be the one distracting Danny if Danny is even in History and not fighting some ghost. Just saying.**

**ChopSuzi: You know I believe you're right. Dash's terror level it at code brown.**

**Ckittykatty: Sugoi!**

**Guest: I'm sorry, there will be dramatic plot building once I discover what that plot is to be, but my muse PIMA is currently silent so I shall endeavor to fire her and replace her shortly. Plus lost of college = not a lot of time to do fan fic.**

**Awesomegirl: I wish I had a million dollars, not in ones or pennies though, like maybe hundreds… aw crap, I thought maybe because your wish was granted that maybe mine would be but no such luck.**

**Kitty: Ok updated. I'm currently debating whether you are my fledgling or if you are just saying Kitty for some other reason… I thinking the latter because my fledgling would have put kitten not kitty.**

**Guest: YAY YOU'RE THE LAST ONE! Anyway I updated enjoy and I'm going to peace out now!**


End file.
